1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cushioned protective cover for preventing blisters, pressure sores, abrasions, discomfort, irritation and other injuries to the ears, face and head resulting from the use of ear-mounted, nasal air supply hoses. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for protecting the top and back sides of ears and other parts of the face and head of a patient. The protection is intended to prevent development or exacerbation of such injuries due to the continuous and prolonged use of a nasal air supply hose which is worn about the patent's head and face and which is typically supported by draping the hoses about the ears. Use of the present invention also promotes healing of such injuries despite the continued use of such air supply hoses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efforts have been made in the past to prevent or facilitate healing of pressure sores, blisters, abrasions, discomfort and other problems associated with the continuous and prolonged use of nasal air supply hoses. Most of such nasal air supply hoses are worn about the head with an air supply cannula assembly disposed below the nasal passage openings. The air supply hoses extend laterally outward from the cannula and are positioned about both sides of the face and head, with one hose on each side. Each hose is draped over the respective top and back of the patients' ears for support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,431 to Farr appears to disclose a typical nasal cannula assembly of this type.
One of the many problems associated with the continuous, prolonged use of such a device is the development of pressure sores and abrasions about the top and backs of the patient's ears due to the pressure of the air hose against the patient's sensitive skin. Additionally, the air hoses are usually impervious to moisture. Thus, perspiration and other moisture may build-up on the region of skin beneath the air hose creating an undesirable environment conducive to the development of infection and injury. Also, should this region of sensitive skin atop and behind the ears and elsewhere on the head and face, already be infected, abraded or in a deteriorated condition, the presence of the air hose and resulting lack of exposure to clean, dry air may prevent the proper healing of the skin.
All of these problems create a distressing source of irritation and discomfort to the patient who is already experiencing a medical condition necessitating use of the air supply cannula. Attempts to overcome some of the problems connected with nasal air supply use have led to development of complicated and expensive devices designed to lift the air hose off of the skin at the top and back of the ears. However, such attempts have resulted in creation of headband and face mask configurations which create added expense and difficulties for the patient without any corresponding benefit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,923 to Bishop et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,757 to Edwards appear to disclose such devices.
Other efforts have led to the development of devices which provide a protective covering intended to cushion the area of skin otherwise directly in contact with the air hose so as to minimize the concentration of pressure on the skin and the possibility of injury. Such devices have also attempted to provide a cushion material which allows evaporation of perspiration and other moisture from the skin surface. In an effort to satisfy these objectives, such devices have often been formed from foam-like materials in a thin-sheet or hollow, tubular form. None of the devices previously known have satisfactorily accomplished these objectives. The sheet type devices have been designed to wrap around the air hose to create an outer cushion. These designs have typically increased the stiffness of the air hose resulting in an increased radius of curvature which causes less of the air hose to be in contact with the patient's ear.
The problem with such approaches is that the smaller contact area results in an increased pressure, equal to the weight of the supported air hose, on the patient's skin at the point of contact of the hose and foam-cover combination. This effectively increases the likelihood of pressure sores, abrasions, irritation and discomfort instead of alleviating such problems. Also, the foam materials often disclosed in prior inventions include open-celled, elastomeric foams which do not adequately allow the circulation of fresh air around the air supply hoses and the skin of the patient. Thus, use of such materials creates a dampened, moist environment due to perspiration, bathing of the patient, and moisture from compromised blisters, abrasions and pressure sores, all of which create conditions conducive to serious infection. Such damp or wet skin is more easily injured by the prolonged, continuous use of the air supply hoses. Other devices formed from hollow, tubular foam materials suffer from similar deficiencies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,139 to Marshall et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,733 to Sampson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,805 to Nutter appear to disclose devices of this type.
Patient's whose medical condition necessitates the continuous, prolonged use of ear and head mounted nasal cannula have long been exposed to the risk of serious discomfort, irritation, injury, and unhealing pressure sores resulting from the pressure of air hoses resting against the patient's skin. None of the previous devices have adequately prevented and protected the patient from these problems which gives rise to increased risks of such injuries and problems due to use of nasal air supply hoses. Thus, it is apparent that a need exists for an apparatus and method which not only prevents such problems and injuries but also which protects existing injuries from further injury and irritation and which promotes healing.